My Oh My
by Nomi Sunrider
Summary: This is a Songfic. This story is my take on the Breakup between Darien and Serena over that dream he had. I had written a sequel but now I added it to this as a second chapter I hope to get the next chapter posted soon. Read and Review!!
1. My oh My

My Oh My

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Duh! I also do not own this song that I used. It belongs to Aqua.

Authors Note: this is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic so be kind. As you will read this is a songfic. I really love to get comments so PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! *Gets down on her hands and knees* I beg of you review my writing!!! Bad Author!! *Frantically moves out of the way as she almost gets toasted by a lightning bolt from the Fanfiction God* Anyways...on with the story! Oh and this is my take on what happened when Darien broke up with Serena over that dream.

**__**

My oh My

Do you wanna say goodbye

To half the kingdom, Baby, tell me why

My oh My

To rule a country, Baby, you and I

If you were my King

My oh My

Do you wanna say goodbye

To half the kingdom, Baby, tell me why

My oh My

To rule a country, Baby, you and I

Serena looked at Darien her crystal blue eyes filling up with tears as she listened to what he was saying her. Her mind was going completely blank as his burning words tore at her soul.

"Serena, we shouldn't be together anymore. I don't care for you like I used to, I mean our relationship is over a millennium old!" Darien whispered quietly, his voice shaking a little as he tried to remain calm, trying to act as if he didn't care anymore.

"But...but...Darien...you said...you would always be with me and love me forever. You promised you would never leave!" Serena's voice quivered as she let the tears fall freely down her face, her blue eyes reflecting the pain she was feeling.

**__**

Little Princess in a terrible mess

A kingdom alone

But no love is confessed

Dreams of a Prince on a tall white Horse

Runs like a spirit by the castle walls

Oh, Serena, I wish I could tell you about the dreams that haunt me every night. The ones that tell me to stay away from you so you won't get hurt. You have no idea just how hard this is for me...loosing the only bright part of my life...just because of that dream.

"Just except it, Serena, I don't love you any more!" Darien shouted.

**__**

Got to steal from the rich

When they don't know I'm coming

Got to give to the poor, No time for Lovin'

My oh My don't you cry

There's no way I'm staying

I will leave

Say buhbye

I'm going my way

Serena falls to her knees staring at Darien helplessly up at him. _How could this be true? Just yesterday we were so in love. I just don't understand how he could suddenly switch from being kind and caring to being cold and cruel like that._

She sniffs slightly as the tears flow down her face she quietly whispers, "Its because I am such a klutz, isn't it? I'm not smart like Ami, graceful like Mina, strong like Lita, or pretty like Raye. I'm nothing at all like my past self."

"Serena, just go!" He shouts as coldly as he can at her.

"Fine, Darien!" Serena shouts as she dashes off falling only once as she does so.

**__**

Listen real deep in the royal heart

Crying at night don't wanna be apart

Prince oh Prince are you really sincere

That one-day you're going to disappear

__

Well, I hope your happy now Darien! You Baka! There she goes your only love! You let her go just because of a silly dream, which you don't even know if it is true or not! Darien's eyes follow Serena's retreating form as she runs away.

**__**

Got to steal from the rich

When they don't know I'm coming

Got to give to the poor, No time for Lovin'

My oh My don't you cry

There's no way I'm staying

I will leave

Say buhbye

I'm going my way

Serena dashes up to her room slamming the door behind her as her parents just stare in disbelief. She switches her radio on as the ending of Aqua's song "My oh My" filters out of the speakers. Serena's eyes tear up once more, but she can't stop her self from singing along to this tune, this new tune of her heart since she had just lost her Prince.

**__**

My oh My

Do you wanna say goodbye

To half the kingdom, Baby, tell me why

My oh My

To rule a country, Baby, you and I

If you were my King

My oh My

Do you wanna say goodbye

To half the kingdom, Baby, tell me why

My oh My

To rule a country, Baby, you and I

Ohwoo oh If you were my King

Ohwoo oh I would be your Queen

Ohwoo oh If you were my King

Ohwoo oh I would be your Queen

Author's Note: Well it's done! I took a part out of the song cause it I thought it didn't fit in anywhere. Don't worry it was just a refrain. The last part that I typed up is that refrain which appeared earlier in the song but was also at the end of the song. I typed the refrain up as best as I could considering the first part isn't really a word. So be kind and telling me what you think!

**__** __


	2. I sit away

I Sit Away Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. So don't sue please!!!! I do not own the song used in this writing either it is sung by BoyzIIMen.

Author's Note: I decided to write a sequel to my story My Oh My, which is also a songfic. One of my reviews on that story begged me to write a sequel because that person didn't want a sad ending. I can't promise this isn't going to be sad... but I might get around to write another sequel if the almighty reviewers should demand me to. Now, on with the story! {Before the people glaring at me decide to kill me :-)}

**__**

Who says the sea can't move in winter

Or clouds stand still in a storm

Who says a man can't cry

and be lonely

Who says a man can't tend to be bored

Darien sighed softly thinking back to yesterday's events, and how he had broken off his relationship with Serena, his angel. All of the curtains were pulled tightly over the window not allowing any sunlight pour into his room. He didn't want the golden light in there, it reminded him too much of his angel's hair. The two round, golden balls on top of her head.

"Darien, you are such an ass!" He muttered to himself as once again his thoughts turned to Serena and the heart-broken look that was on her face when he broke up with her. 

__

Maybe...maybe the pain will be eased if I get one more glimpse of her before I start avoiding her. With that decided Darien made his way towards his door pausing only slightly to pick up his car keys before leaving his gloomy apartment.

At the arcade:

Serena sighed darkly, desperately trying to fight back the tears that were always so close to the surface ever since the events of yesterday. She looked up slightly as she heard the whooshing sound of the arcade doors sliding open to let in the small group of possible customers laughing boisterously. She waved weakly to them trying to no avail to put on a cheerful facade but not before her friends saw the evident hurt on her face.

"Hey Guys!" Serena called out to her friends in the happiest tone she could muster.

"Hey, Serena." They return as they sit down next to her.

"So what's wrong Serena?" Mina asks quietly.

Serena hesitates slightly trying to decide whether to fake nothing is wrong or tell them the trust. She goes for trying to fake that everything is all right.

Laughing nervously she replies, "Nothing, Mina. What ever gave you that idea?"

"I saw your face when we walked in, Sere." Mina answered.

"Same here, what's wrong, Sere?" Queried Lita.

"Yeah, Serena, I know you didn't fail any tests...so what's wrong?" Ami asked quietly.

Through all of this Raye stayed quiet already knowing what had happened. She had found out last night while she was doing a fire reading, so she kept her mouth shut deciding it would be better for Serena to reveal to the group what was bothering her.

Serena sniffed slightly the tears she had fought so hard to control now flowing freely down her face.

She croaks out slightly, "Darien...Darien...he broke...*hiccup*... broke up with me."

Mina, Lita, and Ami all gasped in shock at the news, while Raye gently wrapping her arms around Serena in an effort to comfort the now sobbing girl. Contrary to popular belief Serena and Raye were actually the closest out of all the senshi even thought they argued with each other most of the time.

By Lita had enough time to digest the news.

She jumped to her feet growling, "I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Andrew walked up to the group to take their orders heard this comment.

"Beat whom up?" He asked.

"Darien!" Lita replied.

Andrew glanced over at the sobbing Serena. _Uh oh... Darien, what did you do this time?_ Andrew wondered in his mind.

Just then the sliding arcade doors slid open again this time admitting Darien into the arcade. He scanned the arcade quickly finding the ever familiar "Meatballs", signaling to him that Serena was here. He glanced across from Serena spying a very tall, very angry Lita. _Oh boy, now I'm in trouble..._

Lita was about ready to charge Darien when Min and Ami seeing the problem way before she could do anything grabbed her arms and pulled her back down into the booth. 

Raye glanced at Darien shooting him a venomous look before turning her attention back to Serena, trying to make sure she didn't realize that Darien wasn't here.

It was too late because Serena had looked to where Raye was looking and she saw Darien.

"Darien..." her sky blue eyes sparkling with tears filled with hope. _Maybe he came to take back all that he said yesterday._

__

Look away Darien. You must not give her any hope of you two getting back together. Remember you have to avoid her for her own safety. Darien quickly averted his eyes and made his way to the counter. He sat down slowly sensing her eyes were still focused on him.

"Why...that...Bastard!" Lita seethed as she watched Darien like a hawk does a rabbit.

Andrew shook his head slowly and made his way behind the counter deciding to try and pry from Darien what had happened between him and Serena.

"So...Darien, what happened between Serena and you?" He asked cautiously.

"We broke up, that's all." Darien's tone of voice sounding almost as if it were no big deal that they had broken up.

"WHAT? You say that as if it doesn't matter?" Andrew practically screeched.

"It doesn't" Darien said calmly and coolly.

By this time the senshi had had enough and quickly led Serena out of the arcade.

Before leaving with the other's Lita hung back whispering in Darien's ear, "You'll regret hurting her, Pretty Boy." 

She then quickly ran after the others and caught up to them.

__

Oh, Serena. I wish I didn't have to do this to you. Every minute that we are apart I am slowly dying. I wish I never started to get those damn dreams! He slammed his fist down against the counter growling softly in frustration. Without saying anything to Andrew, Darien got up slowly trudged out of the arcade.

**__**

And if you could see inside my heart

you would see loneliness

And if I could show you my mind

you would be depressed

Said I sit away lonely

Said I get away only in my mind

Said I sit away lonely

And I get away sometimes

So I gather my things

and be on my way

into my lonely place

Said I'm feeling lonely and lonesome

and I just need to get away 

Stupid! Maybe I shouldn't listen to that dream...maybe it's just my insecurity of being in a serious relationship that is causing that damn dream. I mean I grew up a lone for so long... maybe I just can't handle this type of commitment. Serena...I wish I could tell you I still love you...but that dream. It was so vivid. I can't stop seeing it over and over again. her dying just as we are suppose to be so happy. Right after we get married...

Darien somberly walked back into his dark apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Argh! Why do I have to go through this!" Darien screamed falling to his knees sobbing.

"Is this some cruel joke that fate is playing on me?"

__

Maybe...if I just tell Serena. Then she will know the reason why we really can't be together anymore. She will know why she must move on. Yes! That is what I will do, I will tell Serena about the dream!

****

And if you could know what I'm afraid of

you would be frightened

And if you could feel the pain that

I'm feeling

then you would know why, I

Said I sit away lonely

Said I get away only in my mind

Said I sit away lonely

And I get away sometimes

Just as he was about to stand up and go find Serena to tell her why the must be apart, he heard the voice from his dream inside his head.

__

"Prince Endyimon, you must stay away from Princess Serenity. If you don't she will be in grave danger!"

Darien cried slightly in pain grabbing his head as he sees the scenes from his dream flashing in his head. He pants slightly after the images stop flashing he growls again. _I must stay away from her at all costs..._

**__**

Sit away

Said I get away

Said I sit away

Said I sit away

Why do I feel

Like I will never be loved

again

There I go

Back in my mood again

Lonely, Lonely

Said I sit away lonely

Said I get away only in my mind

Said I sit away lonely

And I get away sometimes

Well that's the end for now. Hope you guys liked the story. I love to get reviews!!! So please, please review and tell me if I should write another sequel!!!! 

****


	3. Nothing Really Matters

Nothing Really Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. So don't sue please!!!! I do not own the song used in this writing either it is sung by Madonna. It's from her Ray of Light CD.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this out but I was having a major case of writer's block because of the stupid writing assessments in school. What is the point of them besides draining writers of their energy to write like the monsters that drain the people's energy? Anyways on with the story!!! Or in this case...the next chapter :-)

**__**

When I was very young

Nothing really mattered to me

But making myself happy

I was the only one

Serena sobbed quietly into her pillow her mind flashing back to the scenes of yesterday and the day before. _He acted like him breaking up with me was no big deal...like he really didn't care about what we had together..._

"Darien..." she sobbed softly into her pillow.

Luna peaked in silently at the Serena crying into her pillow the guardian shaking her head sadly at what she saw. Just then Rini peaked her head in to Serena's room as well. She was about to scream to Serena that she should come downstairs for dinner but stopped when she saw the state Serena was in. Serena looked different almost as if Darien breaking up with her had suddenly made her age rather quickly.

**__**

Now that I am grown

Everything's changed

I'll never be the same

Because of you

Maybe...Maybe Darien broke up with me because of the way I act...I could change. I can make Darien love me again. From now on...I will be the girl he would want to date. I won't be late anymore, I know Darien hated when I was late for our dates. And....And I won't eat really fast or as much anymore. I could tell that disgusted him when I did that. Maybe I should cut my hair too...then he won't have to put up with being seen with a girl with Meatballs on her head...but I can't do that...it is tradition in the royal family of the moon. I will stop being as klutzy and get better grades in school...and....and....I will be a better leader too!

****

Nothing really matters

Love is all we need

Everything I give you

All comes back to me

Nothing matters now till I change myself so Darien will love me again...That also means I will have to be nicer to Rini...after all Darien seems really fond of her.

Rini quietly called to Serena, "Dinner is ready, Serena."

"All right, Rini, tell Mom I will be right down" Serena said as she sat up wiping her eyes free of the tears.

Rini just nodded slightly before skipping downstairs for dinner.

Serena quickly climbed off her bed running into the bathroom and making herself presentable for dinner.

**__**

Looking at my life

It's very clear to me

I lived so selfishly

I was the only one

Serena rushed down to the table quickly sitting in her sit as her mom dished out her dinner.

"Hmm, smells good, Mother." Serena said as she started digging in like her old self before she remembered that if she ate like that Darien would never love her, so she began to slow down as she ate.

When Serena finished up her desert, her mother naturally put a second helping of it on her plate. She once again was about to dig in till she remembered Darien and pushed the second piece away from her. A look of shock quickly appeared on her parents', Sammy's and Rini's faces as they saw her do that.

"No thank you, Mom." Serena said as she stood up from the table.

"Serena, are you all right? You never turn down a second slice of my lemon pie." asked her mother.

"Mother, I am fine...just not very hungry...that's all. I'm going to go for a walk..." With that said Serena quickly grabbed her coat and ran outside.

**__**

I was the only one

I realize

That nobody wins

Something is ending

And something begins

Nothing really matters

Love is all we need

Everything I give you

All comes back to me

Later that night Serena ran up to her room as soon as she got back to the house. She slammed the door shut behind as she quickly dragged her book bag out from underneath her bed. She quickly yanked out her math homework and slaved away over her homework till she had every last problem done. She then pulled out all the rest of her homework doing all of it till it was done.

By the time all of her homework was done She was thoroughly exahusted. She tiredly pushed all the homework back in her book bag before setting her alarm clock for 5:30 in the morning so she would have plenty of time in the morning to get ready for school.

As she finally started to drift off to sleep her mind quickly slipped into a dream about Darien and how happy he would be to see how his Princess was maturing and growing.

**__**

Nothing takes the past away

Like the future

Nothing makes the darkness go

Like the light

You're shelter from the storm

Give me comfort in your arms

Well, that's done tell me what you think? What should happen to Serena in the next chapter? I want your opinions!!!! Give them to me now!!!!

**** __


End file.
